Finge que soy él
by euulloas
Summary: Después del encuentro con Riposte, Marinette tiene muchos pensamientos en su mente, cuando un gato callejero aparece para hacerla reír. ¿Marinette le contará a su amigo el dilema que tiene relacionado con cierto modelo rubio? ¿Chat Noir conocerá un nuevo lado de su compañera de clase? Spoilers de la segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**_Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Unicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

 ** _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_**

 **Finge que soy él**

En la panadería y pastelería Dupain-Cheng se encontraba una joven desvelada por sus cavilaciones. Observando el cielo nocturno desde su balcón Marinette suspiraba, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Anda, Marinette. Dime qué te ocurre –un pequeño kwami rojo volaba cerca del hombro de la joven. Tikki estaba preocupada por su amiga, después de derrotar a Riposte y haber escuchado la conversación entre Adrien y la chica nueva, se había sumido en una especie de burbuja, simplemente jugaba con el brazalete que el joven Agreste le había regalado.

-Tikki, ¿Crees que a Adrien le haya gustado Kagami? –la peliazul miró asustada a su kwami. Justo ahora que ella y Adrien estaban conviviendo más tenía que aparecer esta nueva chica. Marinette no era para nada tonta, podía llegar a ser bastante _observadora_ si se trataba de Adrien Agreste. La conversación del chico con la asiática y la expresión de este se proyectaba continuamente como si de un cortometraje de terror se tratase.

-Eso no lo sé, Mari, el comportamiento y las emociones humanas siguen siendo un misterio para mí. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que le importas mucho –Tikki voló hasta la mano de su amiga y señalo el brazalete.

-Sí, como ''una gran amiga'' –dijo Marinette imitando la voz del joven Agreste.

-¿Quién es una gran amiga, purrincesa? –Tikki voló a esconderse tan pronto vio al joven superhéroe aparecer en el balcón. Marinette se llevó una mano al pecho, sobresaltada. El corazón de la joven se había acelerado al oír la voz del héroe enmascarado. Por un momento todos los poros de su piel reaccionaron ante esa voz, y su mente le jugó una mala pasada al haberla relacionado con la persona equivocada; pero al escuchar el ridículo apodo que, el gato le había puesto, identificó de quien se trataba. Adrien Agreste jamás aparecería en su balcón a la media noche.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto, Chat Noir!- Marinette se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo. Chat Noir sonreía apoyado contra la baranda del balcón -¿Qué haces aquí?

Chat le guiñó un ojo a Marinette, a lo que esta respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco –Verás princesa, mientras realizaba mi patrullaje nocturno, ya te imaginarás, ser el héroe de Paris no es sencillo. Bueno, mientras… -Marinette dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras de Chat; su mente volvía una y otra vez a la misma escena. Tenía miedo de que Adrien se enamorara de Kagami. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Kagami era una talentosa esgrimista, mientras ella era una torpe chica. Quería conquistar a Adrien, pero cada vez parecía más y más lejano su sueño de casarse con él.

-¿Pasa algo, Mari? –Chat se percató de que la mente de su compañera estaba en otro lado. La joven suspiró y negó con la cabeza, componiendo la mejor sonrisa que podía. Aunque no hubiera compartido tanto con su compañera como le hubiera gustado, Adrien sentía que conocía muy bien a Marinette. Era una chica dulce y especial, un poco torpe pero dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuera por defender a sus amigos. Con solo verla sabía que algo le ocurría.

-Vamos, dime, princesa, sé que hay algo por ahí –Chat se acercó a Marinette y la miró fijamente, concentrándose en ver cualquier cosa que su rostro pudiera revelar sobre lo que la tenía tan pensativa.

-Deja de ser tan insistente, Minou –la joven retrocedió ante la cercanía del héroe.

-¿Es qué no confías en mí, princesa? Meawch, me lastimas –Chat Noir hizo un puchero. No era que no confiara en él, más bien, confiaba demasiado en él. En muchas ocasiones le había confiado su propia vida, aunque él no lo supiera.

-No es eso… Chat

-Mírame, princesa –Chat tomó el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos. La repentina cercanía hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran. Adrien nunca había estado tan cerca de Marinette como su álter ego, era la primera vez que se detenía a observar los grandes y azules ojos que poseía. Se le hacían muy familiares, pero no lograba identificar de donde exactamente. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Marinette, como Ladybug había estado bastante cerca del gato, pero parecía ser un descubrimiento para ella la intensidad de esos ojos verdes que la miraban. Los ojos de Chat Noir eran profundos y cargados de una sincera preocupación.

-Oh, Minou –Chat se sorprendió cuando Marinette le rodeo con sus brazos. Ni como Adrien ni como Chat había visto nunca a la chica actuar así. Le devolvió el abrazo sin pensarlo, dándole la bienvenida así a un extraño calor que se extendió por todo su pecho. Tanto él como su álter ego necesitaban de cariño de vez en cuando.

-Me gusta un chico –Marinette deshizo el abrazó y se separó de Chat. No valía la pena ocultarle a Chat lo que ocurría, él era su mejor amigo (al menos como Ladybug) y mostraba preocupación por ella. Aunque él no supiera su verdadera identidad ni ella la de él (y si la supieran cuantos problemas y preocupaciones se ahorrarían), una extraña sensación dentro de ellos les decía a gritos que confiaran en el otro. Marinette decidió abrirle su corazón al gato callejero que tenía como mejor amigo –. Simplemente me encanta. Él es grandioso, amable, inteligente…

Chat miró a su amiga sorprendido. Le resultaba triste que solamente como su álter ego pudiera hablar con ella sin que tartamudeara o se mostrara incómoda. Le gustaría compartir aún más con ella como Adrien, pero por ahora se conformara con que le tuviera confianza como Chat Noir.

-¿Cuál es el problema con este joven afortunado? –''De verdad es afortunado'' pensó Adrien. Con las pocas palabras que Marinette había dicho de él se notaba lo enamorada que estaba. Él quería algo así, que alguien sintiera eso por él. Quería en especial que su lady sintiera eso por él.

-El problema es que él es tan perfecto y yo soy yo –la chica suspiro, volviendo a jugar con su brazalete, el cual Chat acababa de darse cuenta de que lo llevaba. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, eso significaba que el regalo le había gustado. Se sentía orgulloso por eso.

-¿Y? No veo el inconveniente –Chat sonrió y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la chica. Marinette se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo, estaba acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño cuando luchaba a su lado como Ladybug, pero no en una circunstancia como esta.

-Chat, el inconveniente es… que no logro confesar lo que siento por él –dijo apartando el brazo de Chat de sus hombros –No logro decir lo que siento, por más que lo intento… y ahora apareció una chica nueva…

-¡Vamos princesa! Te voy a ayudar –guiñándole un ojo Chat se dirigió hacia la puerta de la trampilla y la señaló –pero primero, entremos, que está empezando a hacer frio.

-¿Acaso el gatito no aguanta el frío? –Marinette lo miró con una sonrisa burlona

-No es eso, princesa, me preocupas tú… sí, eso –el muchacho se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Hacía frio, prefería estar adentro, en un lugar cómodo y caliente, pero no quería admitir eso al frente de la chica. Marinette caminó hacia él y abrió la trampilla. La habitación de la joven era con un monumento al color rosa. Chat había estado allí un par de ocasiones con anterioridad; una como Adrien y una como Chat. Le transmitía un extraño confort estar ahí. Hizo una nota mental para buscar si el rosa tenía propiedades relajantes.

Marinette se sentó en su cama y con la cabeza le indicó que tomara asiento a su lado. La cama era suave y se veía bastante cómoda. – ¿Eso es un gato? –Chat señaló la enorme almohada en forma de gato que rodeaba la almohada de Marinette –Sabía que amabas a los _seres_ como yo –Chat guiñó un ojo.

-¿Podrías ser serio por un rato, Minou? –Marinette suspiró, aguantando una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-Si mi princesa lo pide, sería todo un honor –el joven héroe se llevó la mano al pecho. Marinette sonrió. –Bueno, gatito ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¡Confiésale lo que sientes por él! –dijo el gato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa genuina y llena de emoción, que Marinette no lograba comprender.

-Hay un problema… me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él –la joven abrazó su almohada y enterró la cabeza en ella. ¿Sería que ella se ponía nerviosa con la mayoría de los chicos? No, eso no podría ser, actuaba tranquila con Nino y ahora con él (siempre y cuando hablara con ella como Chat Noir), así como con Iván y Kim. Entonces, ¿por qué estaría nerviosa delante de Adrien y del chico que le gustaba? Aunque… Adrien descartó la idea descabellada que había cruzado por su mente.

-No te preocupes princesa, te ayudaré con esto. Lo creas o no ya he ayudado a amigos en estas situaciones

-Muy bien, ¿cómo? –Marinette se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Cualquiera que fuese la gran idea de Chat para ayudarla, le daba una especie de escalofríos.

-¿Lista para saber cómo? – Chat había percibido el nerviosismo de la joven y le apetecía exasperarla un poco. Marinette asintió -¿Segura que estás lista?

-¡Que sí! Chat, es en serio, si sigues molestando te voy a tirar una cubeta de agua helada, para curarte esa locura –Marinette lo miró cruzada de brazos, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado la situación al gato.

-¡Finge que soy él! –El joven exclamó finalmente, con una gran sonrisa. Quería ayudar a su amiga y practicar era la mejor idea que se le ocurría.

La peliazul lo miraba confundida. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo extraño a Chat? Marinette estaba considerando realmente la idea de curar esa demencia con una buena cubeta de agua bien helada…

-Bien, Chat, creo que es hora de irte…

-¡Espera! De verdad quiero ayudarte, princesa. Inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí? –Adrien miró esperanzado a Marinette.

-Lo intentaré… -dijo vacilante. Posiblemente Chat tenía razón. De por sí, sin importar lo que le dijese a Chat, solo era una práctica, no se le iba a confesar directamente a Adrien Agreste.

-Cuando estés lista, princesa –Chat se acomodó en la cama, poniéndose frente a frente el uno del otro. El corazón de la peliazul se aceleró –. Imagina que soy ese chico.

-Muy difícil –comentó ella.

-¿Tan poco disfrutas de mis atributos, purrincesa?

-Lo que poco disfruto es tu sentido del humor –dijo sonriendo y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Chat –. Vamos, Minou, concentrémonos.

Respirando hondo, Marinette empezó – ¡Hola! ¡Quería invitarte a-a-a salir!

-¿Es en serio, princesa? –El gato miraba a la joven, divertido. Colocando sus manos en los hombros la miró -menos nervios y más pasión.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? La-la verdad es que me-me gustas desde… -la joven volvió a empezar. El corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho con tan solo la idea de invitar a salir a Adrien. Imaginaba su rostro, mirándola atento… En vez de Chat Noir estaría sentado al frente suyo Adrien Agreste. Cerró los ojos y podía jurar que podía oler el aroma de él. Imagino sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa amable. Lo imaginó rascándose la cabeza, nervioso por no saber cómo responder a su confesión… y de pronto, su imaginación se vio arruinada por la imagen de cierta chica oriental apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡No puedo! –la joven temblaba. Tenía miedo. Miedo de ser rechazada por Adrien y verlo irse con Kagami. Tenía miedo de hablar y decir lo que sentía, al igual que tenía miedo de callar y aguantarse esa presión en el pecho.

-¡Vamos, Mari! Una vez más. Pero esta vez intenta decir todo lo que guarda tu pecho –Chat sujetó las manos de la chica para que dejaran de temblar.

-¡Me encantas! –dijo la joven cerrando fuertemente los ojos y aumentó el agarre en las manos de Chat. Este sonrió, eso era lo que quería oír. Marinette ocupaba más confianza para poder confesarse. Pero esas dos palabras no eran las únicas que la muchacha ocupaba sacar de su pecho –. ¿Acaso no se nota? Cada vez que te veo siento como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, y un calor en mi pecho. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos verdes, tu talento y tu bondad. Me encanta la clase de persona que eres, tu humildad y simpatía. Perdón si la mayoría del tiempo me comporto como una gran patosa, una niña torpe y distraída. Desearía que pudieras conocer más de mí. Desearía que me vieras de otra forma, además de una gran amiga. Eso es lo que ocupaba decir. Te Amo, Adrien Agreste.

Chat Noir se encontraba petrificado en su lugar. Se había olvidado de como pestañar, respirar e incluso de como pensar. Miraba estupefacto a la chica al frente suyo, que seguía tomada de sus manos. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Era su amiga y no se había ni percatado de los sentimientos de su amiga. Era extraño, ser testigo de una confesión indirecta que al fin y al cabo iba dirigida a ti. Su corazón se encontraba acelerado.

-¿Cómo estuve esta vez? –Estaba sonrojada. Marinette estaba sonrojada por _él._

-Perfecta –fue lo único que podía decir. Se sentía aturdido, confundido por una nueva ola de emociones. Al escuchar a Marinette reír supo que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo.

-Creo que los servicios de este gato callejero no son más necesarios –quería mantener la compostura, seguir siendo el Chat tranquilo de siempre.

-Vete, gato –nuevamente volvió a reír, y esta vez lo que confundió aún más a Adrien fue la sonrisa de la joven. Era tan reluciente y blanca, nunca la había observado con detenimiento. Una imagen de su Lady atravesó como una flecha en llamas el refugio de su mente.

-Buenas noches, princesa –chat se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir por la trampilla.

-¡No tan rápido, Minou! –Marinette lo agarró de la mano. Se puso de pie sobre su cama y poniéndose un poco de puntillas logró besar la mejilla del héroe –. Gracias, Chatton. Ladybug corre suerte al tenerte como compañero.

-Me vas a malcriar con tantos halagos –´´ _y muestras de afecto_ '' Chat Noir se despidió de Marinette con la mano y salió por la trampilla. Sonrojado y abrumado se dispuso a perderse en la noche de Paris, mientras su propia mente navegaba en la nueva información adquirida.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos 3 ¡Los amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

 ** _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_**

Capítulo 2

-¿Plagg, ahora qué haré? –el joven Agreste le preguntó a su kwami luego de estar dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. '' _Te amo, Adrien Agreste_ '' la confesión de Marinette lo había tomado desprevenido. No podía evitar que una sensación de culpa le retorciera las entrañas. Él no tuvo que haberse enterado sobre los sentimientos de Marinette de esa forma.

-¿Que qué harás? Intentar dormir, humano ruidoso –Plagg voló a encontrar un rincón donde poder descansar cómodamente sin ser interrumpido por las molestias preguntas del muchacho.

-¡Plagg! ¡Por favor! Dame un consejo –susurró a la oscuridad. El pequeño kwami ya se había perdido de vista y no recibió respuesta alguna. Frustrado, Adrien enterró la cabeza en su almohada. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Marinette a la cara mañana? ¿Y si se le confesaba tal como le había dicho a Chat que lo haría?

'' _La verdad es que ya lo sabía, soy Chat Noir y escuché tu confesión anoche, mientras me abrías tu corazón''_ Jamás podría decirle algo así. La perdería para siempre y él no quería eso. Sentía que de alguna forma se había aprovechado de ella al escuchar sus sentimientos por él detrás de una máscara, fingiendo ser otra persona.

¿Y si la rechazaba? Tampoco quería que se le presentase ese momento… No quería lastimarla de ninguna forma, y ahora sabiendo la razón de porque se ponía tan nerviosa al frente de él, no quería que siguiera pasando por eso. Seguramente era algo muy incómodo para ella. Ella era su amiga. Y la quería, sin importar que no pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Y los amigos significaban mucho para un chico como Adrien Agreste. Ellos eran la familia que necesitaba en esos momentos. Quería verlos felices a todos. Quería ver a _Marinette_ feliz.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encontraba mirando una de las tantas fotos que tenía de Adrien. Las había escondido todas desde la vez que él había ido a jugar videojuegos y hasta la fecha no había tenido la oportunidad de volverlas a colocar. Estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Chat Noir. Debía confesarle a Adrien sus sentimientos. Ya cuando él los supiera, si la llegaba a rechazar y prefería Kagami, al menos Marinette sabría que había intentado todo lo que pudo.

Y recordando a Chat Noir, la sangre fluyó hasta las mejillas de la peliazul -¡Tikki! ¡No puedo creer que se me haya escapado el nombre de Adrien al frente de Chat!

-Tranquila, Mari –el kwami no sabía que podría tranquilizar a su amiga y a la vez tranquilizarla a ella. Tikki tenía sus sospechas sobre la identidad del joven gato, y si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas, Marinette habría cometido un espantoso error al revelar su amor por Adrien a Chat Noir. Solo quedaba estar atento al joven Agreste hoy en clases.

-¿Crees que él diga algo? Confío mucho en él, no me malentiendas, es mi compañero para defender esta ciudad, pero… -Marinette daba vueltas por su habitación todavía con la foto en la mano.

-Calma, Marinette. Aprende a confiar en tu compañero. Chat es un buen muchacho –la kwami voló hasta la cara de su portadora –Además, desde los tiempos más antiguos Chat Noir y Ladybug siempre… han sido buenos amigos–la kwami sonrió. Contuvo todas las ganas de revelarle a Marinette la verdad sobre la relación entre todos los portadores del Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato, pero ella todavía no estaba lista. Era mejor que supiera solo la parte de la amistad entre ellos, por el momento.

-Tienes razón Tikki –dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza al kwami, guardo la foto en uno de sus cajones y salió rumbo al colegio.

Aunque era un hábito de ella llegar tarde, siempre se esforzaba por corregirlo. Llegó cinco minutos antes de que la señorita Bustier llegara.

-¡Buen trabajo, chica! –Alya le dio los cinco cuando vio a su amiga sentarse junto a ella –. Es un milagro que hoy llegaras a tiempo. Posiblemente alteraste el orden del universo por eso.

-Cállate Alya –Marinette golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amiga para luego reír. Aunque su humor duró poco al ver entrar a Adrien por la puerta del salón junto a Nino. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al verlo y darse cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que confesar todo lo que sentía por él. Los muchachos las saludaron y tomaron asiento al frente de ellas como era la costumbre.

Las lecciones pasaron tranquilas. Por más que Marinette intentara concentrarse siempre terminaba perdida en la cabellera rubia que tenía frente a ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarla? Seguramente el pelo de Adrien sería suave y sedoso, ¿olería bien? _Vamos, Marinette. ¡Concéntrate!_ Se reprendía mentalmente.

Mientras tanto, el joven sentado al frente de ella sufría una pequeña crisis. ¿Dejar que Marinette se le confesara y rechazarla? ¿O lograr posponer el temido suceso? Tal vez Chat lograra persuadirla de no apresurarse en su decisión… Él no quería ser el causante de romperle el corazón a alguien tan dulce como ella.

Durante el almuerzo, al no estar Adrien por ningún lado, Marinette decidió no desanimarse por eso e ir por algo de comer a la pastelería de sus padres. Adrien había logrado esconderse muy bien en la biblioteca, sin Nino, ni Alya, ni Marinette y mucho menos Chloé.

-Plagg, desearía poder corresponderle a Marinette –el joven suspiro, permitiendo que el kwami negro saliera de su camisa, ofreciéndole un trozo de queso Camembert observó al pequeño felino devorarlo hábilmente.

-¿Y es acaso muy difícil? Me has dicho que es una buena amiga, y es que es tierna –Plagg no entendía realmente porque todo el drama, él era feliz con su queso y listo, no necesitaba tantas complicaciones humanas.

-Pero mi corazón ama solamente a Ladybug –el joven se sonrojó al pensar en ella. En su Bugaboo. No había otra como ella.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, sin ataques imprevistos de akumas o sin ningún percance en el aula, el resto del día lectivo se hizo pesado y aburrido.

-¡Adrinkins! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme de compras hoy? –Chloé, como siempre, se tiró encima de Adrien, abrazándolo por más resistencia que este presentara. Desde pequeños ella había desarrollado esa tendencia posesiva con él y no pareciera irse.

-Lo siento, Chloé. Tengo clase de esgrima –dijo separándose de ella y tomando su mochila a toda prisa. Entre más rápido se alejara de ella mejor.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Marinette presenció la escena desde su asiento y sonrió. Esa podría ser una buena oportunidad. Espero que la insoportable de Chloé desapareciera con Sabrina para ir en busca de Adrien.

-¡A-Adrien, espera! – _maldita sea, Marinette, peleas contra fuertes enemigos pero te tiembla la voz al decir su nombre._ Adrien se dio la vuelta al oír que lo llamaban. Al ver a la joven peliazul sintió que las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

-¡Hola! ¿Necesitas algo? – _actúa normal Agreste_. Ocupaba mostrarse como si nada. Como si la visita de anoche no se hubiera dado nunca.

-Q-quería decirte a-algo –la joven miraba sus manos nerviosa, evitando mirar los ojos del chico, ya que estaba convencida que perdería cualquier rastro de coherencia en sus palabras. Adrien notó las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, ahora entendía su comportamiento. Por alguna razón, el nerviosismo y la ternura de Marinette fueron como un balde de agua fría. _Oh no…_

-Marinette, yo… -no sabía que decir. Quería evitar a toda costa oír aquellas palabras de los labios de la joven nuevamente. Quería evitar esa punzada de dolor al no corresponderle… No, más bien quería evitar la sensación de confusión que le producía la posibilidad de estar con Marinette. Estaba enamorado de su lady, pero no podía negar que no sentía completa indiferencia por su amiga. Quería evitar eso. Quería huir.

-No, Adrien. E-escucha. Ayer estuve practicando p-para esto –dijo con una risita al recordar a Chat. Adrien miró a su alrededor en pánico, buscando alguna ruta de escape. Justo saliendo de los vestidores se encontraba Kagami, con su uniforme rojo, ya lista para la práctica. Una idea fugaz cruzó la mente de Agreste.

-Marinette, lo siento tanto, pero debo de ir ya a la práctica. ¡Mira! Kagami vino a buscarme –el joven señaló a la asiática que caminaba justamente en su dirección -¡Nos vemos luego, Mari! –se apresuró a llegar pronto donde Kagami.

-Oh Adrien, ¿Por qué aún no estás listo? –preguntó Kagami sorprendida de ver a Adrien acercarse corriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿La práctica ya va a empezar? ¡Vamos! –le hizo un gesto desesperado a Kagami para que lo siguiera de vuelta a los vestuarios. Esta se encogió de hombros y lo siguió indiferentemente, luego iría a recoger el libro que había olvidado.

Marinette tenía ganas de llorar, pero no hubo tiempo para eso cuando una fuerte explosión fuera del colegio los sorprendió a todos.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien? –el kwami preguntó al ver la cara de la joven cuando abrió su bolso.

-Ahora no es tiempo para eso, Tikki, debemos detener a un akuma –Ya habría tiempo para resolver sus problemas de adolescente, por ahora era Paris la que la necesitaba y no podía fallarles.

Adrien logró escabullirse gracias a la confusión que causó la explosión. Se transformó rápidamente en Chat Noir, y salió en busca del akuma. Al ver a su Lady aparecer balanceándose en su yoyo, su corazón latió aún más rápido, pero por primera vez no sonrió. En su cabeza solo estaba un pensamiento: _¿Marinette estaría a salvo?_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias, mis amores! Por todo el apoyo que he recibido. De verdad espero que la historia les siga gustando. ¡Los amo!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

 ** _¡Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, no tienen idea de lo que signifca para mí! ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!_**

El hombre akumatizado era un pobre actor de teatro. Su nombre original era François Aaron. Había perdido la audición más importante de su vida, ante un muchacho que acababa de entrar a la compañía de teatro. Dolido, lleno de furia y decepción fue la presa perfecta para Hawkmoth . Este le había asignado el nombre de El Intérprete. Le dio los medios para que toda París fuera espectadora de su maravilloso talento, con la condición de obtener los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Había destrozado la mitad del Puente de las Artes cuando nuestros héroes llegaron. Gran parte de las personas habían logrado huir tan rápido como vieron al nuevo villano aparecer pero la pequeña parte que no pudo fue presa del encantamiento que su laúd producía. Entre carcajadas hacía que las personas a su alrededor bailaran al compás de su música. Vestía con un gracioso traje del periodo renacentista, faldón y jubón purpura.

-Hay que admitir que tiene buen ritmo –Chat Noir aterrizó junto a Ladybug en uno de los techos aledaños. Tenían la vista perfecta para estudiar los movimientos que darían. Ambos querían acabar rápido con todo el tedioso enfrentamiento. Ladybug quería estar en su casa, hecha un ovillo en su cama e intentar olvidar el fallido intento de confesión de ese día. Mientras Chat Noir quería regresar a su clase de esgrima lo más pronto posible, y en el camino asegurarse de que Marinette se encontrase a salvo.

-¿Dónde crees que se encuentre el akuma, Chatton?

-Casi seguro que en ese laúd, es lo que le da su poder. Además no puedo ver si tiene algún otro objeto importante

-Muy bien, hay que pensar en algo rápido antes de atacarlo –cerca del puente no había un lugar conveniente en el cual pudieran esconderse y atacarlo por sorpresa, por lo que todo indicaba que debían vencerlo justo en esa zona -¿Qué hacemos, Chat? ¿Chat? –muy tarde la heroína se dio cuenta que su compañero ya estaba a medio camino de llegar hasta la multitud de personas danzando. _''¿Por qué tiene que ponerse siempre en riesgo?''_

Aplaudiendo se acercó al grupo de personas. La música se detuvo, poco a poco le fueron dando paso hasta estar frente a frente con El Intérprete.

-No puedo negar que posee usted un gran talento –al hacer una de sus famosas reverencias, Chat Noir pretendía observar más de cerca al sujeto, algo que no hayan notado antes, cualquier detalle; en caso de que estuvieran equivocados con la ubicación del akuma.

-Eso es obvio, nadie es más talentoso que yo y se lo demostraré a todo Paris –El Intérprete hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo y convicción. _¡Bingo!_ Exclamó internamente al notar un libro que se asomaba por una alforja que llevaba en su cintura.

-Se equivoca, amigo mío. Conozco una doncella mucho más talentosa –guiñando un ojo, Chat pudo sentir como sus palabras empezaban a tocar una fibra en el hombre. Sus gruesas cejas negras se unieron en una expresión de desagrado.

-¡Mientes! –señaló con un dedo amenazador al gato. _''Quítale el miraculous primero, ya después es todo tuyo''_ la voz de Hwakmoth resonó en la cabeza de El Intérprete –Eres un mentiroso, y como castigo me entregaras ese lindo anillo tuyo.

-¿Mi anillo? Es precioso, ¿verdad? Gracias, pero es una reliquia familiar –actuando lo más rápido que pudo, estiró la vara y le propició un golpe en las piernas a El Intérprete para derribarlo. Aprovechando la confusión se agachó para arrebatarle la alforja y salió corriendo con todo y libro. -¡Vayan por él! –El villano gritó a todo pulmón -¡Aún no he presentado mi último acto! –las personas bajo el encantamiento se empezaron a movilizar detrás de Chat rápidamente. Ladybug apareció justo a tiempo para apartar a Chat del camino y llevarlo hasta otro edificio aledaño.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes arriesgarte tanto! –Ladybug tenía el corazón en la mano. El plan de Chat había resultado bien, pero fue suerte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si El Intérprete hubiera empezado a tocar nuevamente su laúd y Chat Noir hubiera caído en el hechizo? -¿Qué es eso qué tienes ahí?

Chat sacó el libro de la alforja, era una copia de _Le Misanthrope_ de Molière. Las letras del título estaban en negro y el resto del encuadernado era púrpura. -¿Para qué trajiste esto, Chat? ¡Le hubieras arrebatado el laúd!

-Mi lady, calmate y confía en mí… -Chat no pudo terminar, El Interpreté había resultado ser más ágil de lo que habían imaginado. Él y todas las personas hipnotizadas se encontraban expectantes esperándolos abajo del edificio.

-¡O me devuelven mi amado libro y me entregan sus miraculous! O colapsaré el edificio –parecía que el hombre fuera a expulsar humo por los oídos de la furia con la que los miraba.

-¡Hawkmoth nunca obtendrá nuestros Miraculous! –Ladybug respondió desafiante.

Sonriendo, El Intérprete tocó un par de acordes con su laúd. Esta vez las vibraciones no tuvieron efecto en las personas, sino que provocaron que el edificio se sacudiese terriblemente. Ladybug tomó a Chat (que aún sujetaba el libro) por la cintura, y ayudada por su yoyo se balanceo hasta el edificio más cercano. Apenas pusieron pies en él este también empezó a temblar.

-¡Maldición, no podemos hacer nada si esto sigue así! ¡Ocupamos deshacernos de ese maldito laúd! –El gato miró a su compañera esperanzado –Haz algo, mi lady. Tal vez tu amuleto encantado nos sirva.

Aguantando todo el equilibrio que era capaz, la joven heroína invocó a su amuleto, cayendo en sus manos un par de tijeras.

-Y… ¿de qué nos pueden servir? –Ladybug analizó las tijeras rojas con motas negras. El hecho de que el edificio temblara le impedía concentrarse todo lo que quisiera, pero una idea surgió rápidamente – ¡Chatton, baja y distráelo! Tengo una idea.

Feliz, el gato no tuvo ningún problema en seguir las instrucciones. Saltó desde el edificio y antes de llegar al suelo extendió su vara, cayendo a la par de El Intérprete; este asustado dejó de tocar, sosteniendo el laúd a un costado -¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar tan pronto –Chat estiró los brazos y sonrió ante la expresión irritada del villano. Vio como Ladybug se columpiaba hacia otro edificio que se encontraba dándole la espalda al akumatizado –Deberías considerar agregar otro tipo de actos a tu repertorio. Hacer temblar edificios deja a los espectadores un poco mareados

-Maldito, gato, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Atáquenlo! –antes de que se lanzaran hacia él, Ladybug apareció balanceándose por detrás de El Intérprete, con una mano sosteniéndola y la otra lista con las tijeras abiertas. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Chat, el villano se empezó a dar la vuelta, justo a tiempo para que Ladybug pasara a su lado cortando las cuerdas del laúd. Chat aprovechó para escabullirse de la conmocionada multitud y arrancar una página del libro.

-¡Mi lady! –La pequeña mariposa negra salió volando del libro.

Deteniéndose en el suelo, Ladybug abrió su yoyo y lo giró a gran velocidad –No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad con la maldad! –exclamo triunfante atrapando a la mariposa antes de que esta escapara. Al abrir nuevamente el yoyo, una mariposa blanca emergió de él – ¡Adiós, mariposita! ¡Ladybug milagrosa! – al lanzar las tijeras al aire todo se vuelve a su normalidad. Desde el puente que había sido destruido hasta las personas que habían sido presa de el encantamiento.

-¡Ganamos! –los héroes chocaron los puños como siempre, satisfechos por haber terminado con su labor. Los aretes de la joven empezaron a sonar, indicando el poco tiempo que quedaba.

-Debo de irme, mi lady, me urge llegar a un lugar –esta vez fue Chat Noir al que le urgía irse. No hubo ningún comentario coqueto ni una broma, simplemente se despidió y se alejó, dejando un vacío en el estómago de su compañera.

Marinette llevaba alrededor de una hora con la cabeza en la almohada, y envuelta en su cobija rosada. Todo el valor que había ganado para confesarse ante Adrien se había esfumado tan pronto como vio a Kagami aparecer. Aunque pensándolo bien, Adrien se había comportado muy extraño; como si no quisiera siquiera hablar con ella.

-¿Será que ya no quiere estar cerca de mí? ¿Habré hecho algo para molestarlo? –la mente de Marinette trabajaba a mil para hallar una posible solución a lo que ocurría –. Tikki, creo que lo mejor será no volverle a hablar y ver como él se termina yendo con Kagami. Ahí va mi sueño de casarme con él…

-¡Marinette, no sobre pienses las cosas! –El pequeño kwami se acercó mucho a la cara de la chica –posiblemente le urgía llegar a su clase de esgrima y lo estabas reteniendo.

La joven sabía que su kwami tenía razón, esa era una posibilidad. Debía aferrarse a la idea de que Kagami no era más que una compañera de esgrima para Adrien, incluso si llegaban a ser amigos no debería significar nada para ella. Eso disminuía un poco el peso en su pecho, pero había otra cosa que la tenía mal. Por más que no le gustase aceptarlo, el hecho de que Chat se fuera tan rápido, sin ningún otro comentario ni chiste, hizo que se sintiera un poco mal. Fuera como fuera él era su amigo, y en muchas ocasiones deseaba saber quién era él y si tenía algún problema en el cual pudiera ayudarlo. Después de la noche anterior, en el cuál él la escuchó, sentía la necesidad de devolverle el favor, sin saber si era correcto devolvérselo como Marinette o como Ladybug.

-¡Marinette! ¡Ocupo un favor! –la voz de Sabine la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya voy mamá! –Saltó rápido de la cama, dejando la cómoda cobija de lado –Vamos, Tikki

Cuando Adrien Agreste llegó a su clase de esgrima, no se libró de una buena reprimenda por haber llegado más de 15 minutos tarde. Explicando que su padre lo había retenido en unos asuntos, logró calmar al maestro y continuar con la lección. Por suerte Kagami no le hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, habiendo estado con ella poco tiempo antes de que El Intérprete atacara.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo, todo el problema de Marinette lo tenía confundido y jugaba con su paciencia. No sabía que quería. Como Adrien quería mantenerla alejada de él, evitando así cualquier posible confesión que debiera rechazar. Pero siendo Chat Noir tenía ganas de irla a visitar, pasar tiempo con ella… La pregunta era, ¿por qué le molestaba que Marinette tuviera sentimientos por él?

'' _Porque a ella le gusta Adrien, la imagen que han fabricado sobre él. No conoce realmente al verdadero yo''_ pensó. Hacia frio y había empezado a llover. Luego de haberse asegurado de que Plagg se alimentara bien, estuviera recargado y de que nadie fuera a molestarlo por un buen rato, salió por la ventana nuevamente transformado en Chat Noir dispuesto a despejar la mente.

Al estar oscureciendo y lloviendo a la vez, eran cada vez menos las personas que se veían por la calle, justamente lo que él necesitaba. Buscó una banca en el parque y se sentó. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las gotas bañando su cara. Por más que decían que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua, él compartía una opinión completamente distinta.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería perder a su amiga, tampoco quería ser él quien le rompiera el corazón. Marinette se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él en muy poco tiempo… curiosamente al igual que su lady. Al recordar a Ladybug su corazón se enloqueció como siempre y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero tan rápido como la imagen de Ladybug apareció en su cabeza así se desvaneció, dando paso a la de cierta peliazul que últimamente no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos. Pero la sonrisa no se desvaneció del rostro de Adrien. Tenía una graciosa imagen de Marinette grabada en la cabeza. La vez que le prestó su paraguas y sin querer se le cerró encima a la pobre chica. Adrien no pudo evitar reír aquella vez. Recordaba haber pensado que era alguien especial. La idea de ser amigo de alguien así lo había ilusionado. Se veía sencilla, simpática y graciosa, además de leal a sus amigos y adorable. _Adorable_.

-¿Chat? –como por arte de magia Chat escuchó, por encima de la lluvia, la voz de la joven que protagonizaba sus pensamientos -¡Gato tonto, despierta! –dejó de sentir las pequeñas gotas caer en su rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estaba siendo tapado por un enorme paraguas, que era llevado por nada más ni nada menos que Marinette Dupain-Cheng sosteniendo el paraguas de tal forma que cubriera a los dos.

-¿Princesa? –el héroe la miró, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. La había visto muchas otras veces, pero jamás como aquella ocasión. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas como siempre, pero esta vez con pequeños mechones ligeramente mojados por la lluvia. Pero fueron sus grandes ojos azules los que hicieron que el mundo se detuviera para Adrien.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Chat? ¿Algo te pasó? –su voz se oía preocupada. Ya venía pensando en él de camino al supermercado, ahora se lo topaba con una expresión de pesadumbre, ¡y además se estaba mojado!

-¡Eso debería de preguntarte yo! Esta anocheciendo, Marinette

-Mi madre me mandó a conseguir un par de cosas que se le olvidaron comprar –mostrando el paquete de leche y huevos Marinette sonrió nerviosa. La forma en la que Chat dijo su nombre le envió una descarga por toda la columna provocó que la sangre empezara a subir hacia sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía significar todo aquello?

-Vamos a casa, princesa, y te explicaré –Chat Noir ofreció su brazo a la chica, quien lo tomó gustosa, intentando ocultar el fuerte color carmesí en sus mejillas mientas el héroe estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Este capítulo me costó bastante, nunca había hecho antes una escena en donde se enfrentaran a un akuma. Fue algo nuevo para mí y espero poder seguir mejorándolo con el paso del tiempo. ¡Espero poder actualizar pronto! Y nuevamente gracias por todo el apoyo que me han mostrado, es completamente increíble.**_

 _ **Antes de irme quisiera dejarles un pequeño posible spoiler sobre el próximo capítulo: Puede que decida experimentar un poco con Luka, el nuevo personaje que amenaza con ser un posible rival para Adrien ;)**_

 _ **¡Ojala les haya gustado! ¡Los amoooo! ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

Capítulo 4

-¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia, Minou? –Marinette cerró la trampilla de su habitación. Había ido a buscar una toalla para que su amigo felino pudiera secarse un poco (y para que no mojara tanto su habitación pos supuesto). Chat tomó gustoso la toalla verde que la joven le ofrecía.

-Porque estaba aburrido de estar encerrado solo en mi casa –el héroe hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. No era del todo mentira, él realmente se encontraba cansado del ambiente de cárcel que reinaba en su hogar. Pero la principal razón fue que ocupaba despejar su mente, que últimamente era ocupada por una sola personita.

-Chat… sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites y te pueda ayudar… -Marinette a veces olvidaba que Chat Noir no era solamente el vigilante de Paris, sino un muchacho, un ser humano con sus problemas y sus dolencias. Él era como ella. Quería saber desesperadamente quién era. Por cosas que había mencionado durante batallas y patrullajes, él no tenía un ambiente familiar tan ameno como el que ella gozaba. Tenía problemas con su padre.

-Con solo tu sonrisa podrías alegrarme el día, purrincesa –' _'¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso, Agreste?''_ El joven se regañó internamente, intentando mostrarse tranquilo y seguro en el exterior. Estaba acostumbrado a realizar ese tipo de comentarios alrededor de Ladybug, pero el hecho de hacerlos en frente de Marinette era un nivel completamente distinto. Siguió secando su cabello distraídamente. Marinette había tomado asiento en el diván, mirando atentamente a Chat. Este estaba alerta por si la joven decidía responderle su comentario, pero conforme los minutos pasaban el silencio se convertía en algo cada vez más incómodo, al menos para él.

Marinette veía distraía los movimientos del felino. Como Ladybug nunca antes lo había visto realizar una acción tan sencilla y personal como secar su cabello. Era rubio y desordenado, tenía el aspecto de estar bien cuidado. Marinette aparto la mirada y luego sonrió. Había escuchado las palabras de Chat, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que le dijera cosas semejantes como Ladybug que no creyó que significara algo especial, pero la idea de que se lo dijera solamente a ella, que realmente significara algo para él, hizo que un extraño calor reconfortante se apoderara del estómago de Marinette. –Debo de admitir que me ha alegrado el día verte, gato callejero

-¿Dónde la pongo? –Chat había terminado de usar la toalla. Sentía la sangre fluir en sus mejillas, pero no quería que el pequeño detalle fuera percibido por Marinette.

-En la canasta de la ropa sucia, está justo ahí –Marinette señaló una pequeña canasta rosada que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio.

-Marinette, ¿no importa si me quedo aquí hasta que la lluvia se detenga? –El gato miraba por la ventana. El cielo de Paris se encontraba completamente encapotado. La idea de volverse a mojar no le hacía tanta gracia a Chat ahora que estaba sintiendo el calor del hogar de Marinette.

-¡Por supuesto! –La joven se puso de pie – ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir por algo de comer si lo deseas –Chat asintió la cabeza emocionado. La comida de los padres de Marinette le encantaba y rara vez podía darse el lujo de comer algo así con la estricta dieta que tenía. La chica desapareció por la trampilla en busca de comida, dejando al héroe solo. No podía mantenerse quieto, se sentía nervioso al pensar que era la primera vez que estaba solo en la habitación de una chica, y que esa chica era precisamente su amiga del colegio y que tenía sentimientos por él. Empezó a pasearse por el cuarto. Si Chat Noir hubiera visitado ese mismo lugar semanas atrás, se hubiera encontrado con fotos de Adrien pegadas por toda la habitación, pero por fortuna la chica había guardado las fotografías desde la vez que Adrien llegó a jugar videojuegos. Era una habitación pintoresca, un poco desordenada, con trozos de telas e hilos por todos lados, y una montaña con dibujos en el escritorio, pero sumamente acogedora. Los diferentes tonos de rosado lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en un mundo mágico, le daban ganas de sonreír. Podía imaginar a su amiga decorando y pintando su habitación con gran entusiasmo. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Marinette se mostrara así de entusiasta y tranquila al frente de Adrien, quería poder mantener una conversación tranquila con ella sin necesidad de estar llevando un antifaz. Sin necesidad de que pensara que era otra persona.

La trampilla se abrió y su amiga apareció feliz, con un gran plato de croissants y galletas. -¿Qué te parece, Minou? ¡Nos conseguí un festín! –La chica colocó el plato sobre el diván y tomó asiento -¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven! –palmeó el campo libre junto a ella. El héroe se encontraba maravillado por la cantidad de delicias que podría comer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había comido dos croissants y cinco galletas de chocolate. Marinette solo podía reír, nunca había visto a Chat comer así, parecía que hubiera pasado meses sin comer.

-Me matarían si se enteran de que he estado comiendo esto –dijo con la boca llena de galletas, provocando que una fuerte carcajada se le escapara a la joven.

-Tendré que asegurarme de alimentarte mejor, gatito –riendo Marinette despeinó más el cabello del rubio. Lo hizo parecer una acción casual, pero por dentro la joven sentía que moriría de felicidad y de culpa, desde que había visto al chico secarse el cabello unas inexplicables ganas de poder acariciar ese mismo cabello se adueñaron de ella. Pero tampoco el gesto había pasado desapercibido para Chat, sintió que su corazón se iba a salir cuando la mano de Marinette alborotó su pelo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía con nadie. Desde la desaparición de su madre no había recibido un acto de afecto tan simple como aquel. Miró a su amiga, emocionado por haber sentido eso. Después de tanto rechazo, por fin había encontrado personas que le demostraban cariño, le demostraban que se preocupaban por él por lo que realmente era.

-¿Estás bien, Chat? –preguntó la peliazul, preocupada por la súbita expresión abstraída de su amigo.

-¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien –sacudió la cabeza, compuso una sonrisa y tomó otro croissant. No quería pensar en cosas así. Quería disfrutar con Marinette. Hablaron por horas. La noche cayó y hablaron de todo; de modas, de videojuegos, de Paris, de la situación en el mundo e incluso de Jagged Stone, el cantante favorito de ambos.

-Princesa, ¿es cierto que diseñaste el último álbum de Jagged Stone? –por supuesto que Chat ya conocía la respuesta, pero no quería dejar pistas sobre su identidad.

-¡Sí! Fue como un sueño hecho realidad –la joven suspiró, con las mejillas encendidas por el recuerdo de Adrien pidiéndole un autógrafo.

El plato vacío yacía en el suelo, sin percatarse realmente de la situación, ambos jóvenes terminaron acostados uno a la par del otro en el diván, hablando emocionadamente. Marinette nunca había experimentado antes ese tipo de comodidad antes con otra persona que no fuera Alya, y como Ladybug no sabía que era tan fácil hablar con Chat Noir. Y para Adrien no era diferente, nunca había tenido una conversación así con nadie, mientras hablaba con ella no pensó en lo que podría pasar si descubrían que llevaba horas fuera de su habitación, tampoco pensó en que debía patrullar con Ladybug y tampoco llegó a pensar en su Lady (para enorme sorpresa de Chat).

-Marinette, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –El joven habló en la oscuridad. No se habían molestado si quiera en encender las luces.

-Mhm, ¿qué ocupas, Minou? –la joven intentó enfocar lo más que pudo en la oscuridad para ver su rostro mejor.

-¿Te molestaría darme un abrazo? –susurró Chat en voz queda, reprochándose a sí mismo su comportamiento infantil. Marinette no dio respuesta alguna, sino que se limitó a abrazar a Chat lo más fuerte que la posición le permitía. Instantáneamente, Chat le devolvió el fuerte abrazo. Y no necesitaron decir ni una palabra más. Chat se sentía extrañamente en paz, y la joven se sentía segura y poderosa a la vez. Ambos necesitaban ese abrazo. Un kwami rojo observaba la escena desde la cama de Marinette, había salido del bolso apenas llegaron y voló a esconderse. Disfrutaba de la paz y el amor que reinaba el lugar, aunque los jóvenes no lo pudieran percibir.

-Muy bien, maestro Fu, nuevamente ha realizado una sabia elección –dijo Tikki, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a la pareja de adolescentes que se había quedado dormida.

-¡Marinette, querida! –la voz de Sabine hizo que la joven peliazul se levantara de un salto. Logró gritarle un par de palabras a su madre para hacerle ver que estaba despierta, pero le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de donde estaba, para que luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior la bombardearan.

-¡TIKKI!- la joven llamó en pánico a su kwami. Chat Noir no se encontraba por ningún lado, y eso era bueno.

-¡Buenos días, Marinette! –saludó Tikki con una sonrisa volando hacia ella.

-¡Dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó! ¡Dime que no me dormí abrazada a ese gato! –sentía que iba a sufrir un colapso mental. Moría de la vergüenza. Enterró el rostro en sus manos.

-Sabes que no me gusta mentir, Mari. ¡Se veían adorables! –Tikki voló en zigzag, riendo de felicidad. Marinette alejó su rostro de sus manos y se puso a olfatear sus brazos, su camisa, la almohada del diván. Abrazó sus rodillas y miró a su kwami –Ese gato tonto dejó todo oliendo a él –la chica intentó sonar molesta, pero no podía ocultar ni la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, ni el profundo rubor en sus mejillas.

-Chico, ¡te estás metiendo en un lio! –Plagg comía su trozo de queso Camembert como todas las mañanas, mientras Adrien seguía tirado en su cama, mirando al techo. Cuando se despertó en plena noche y notó que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, una pequeña sensación de pánico que adueñó de él, para luego pasar a la vergüenza y por último la ternura, al ver a Marinette dormir tan plácidamente. No se quedó mucho tiempo, regresó a la mansión y comprobó con alivio que nadie había intentado forcejear la puerta de su habitación, o intentar derribarla para ver si él se encontraba en la habitación. Le alegraba que no lo hubieran venido a molestar. Durmió un par de horas, pero siempre que lograba quedarse dormido la imagen de su compañera durmiendo entre sus brazos invadía su mente.

-Ya no sé nada, Plagg. No comprendo que sucede –el chico cerró los ojos. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que separar esa noche como Chat Noir de su vida diaria siendo Adrien, por más que una parte irracional de su cerebro gritara que se quedara todo el día recordando el aroma y la calidez de Marinette, sabía que tenía que ir al colegio y comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Además, él en no tenía por qué pensar tanto en la joven Dupain-Cheng –. Vamos Plagg, hay que ir bajando, Nathalie se va a enojar si no estoy en el carro pronto.

El viaje hasta el colegio estuvo tranquilo como siempre. Chloé se encontraba afuera del instituto, junto a Sabrina. A penas la rubia vio a su amigo bajar del auto corrió a lanzarse a sus brazos. – ¡Adrienikis!

-Chloé, ya te he dicho que no me saludes así –el chico apartó con suavidad a la rubia – ¿Has visto a Nino?

-¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Estoy yo aquí! –la chica bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Disculpa, ¿Chloé, quién es ese chico? –Sabrina se acercó a su amiga y señaló a un muchacho que se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la entrada principal. Cargaba con una guitarra, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, tenis converse y una camisa de Jagged Stone. Adrien sintió curiosidad y miró al aparente chico nuevo. Tenía cabello oscuro, por lo que Adrien podía apreciar desde lejos, y caminaba con paso tranquilo.

-Ay no, miren quién viene ahí, ¿cuánto a que hace el ridículo frente al chico nuevo? –Chloé rio acompañada de Sabrina. El corazón de Adrien saltó tan pronto como vio a Marinette correr hacia el colegio. ¿Por qué corría si aún había tiempo?

La joven vio aliviada como aún no habían entrado a clases, tal vez si se hubiera fijado en la hora antes de salir en carrera hubiera notado que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. Adrien se encontraba como siempre con Chloé, al parecer Nino no había llegado todavía. Los ojos de Adrien se encontraron con los de Marinette, ella seguía corriendo pero esos ojos verdes parecían seguirla. El recuerdo de la noche anterior invadió súbitamente a los dos chicos, Adrien recordaba tenerla abrazada y ella recordaba los ojos verdes de Chat mirándola. Se sentía culpable al ver a Adrien, como si hubiera cometido un pecado al no haber podido confesarle aún sus sentimientos al chico, pero andaba abrazada de Chat Noir. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho en los ojos de Adrien, Marinette no vio la persona que venía caminando al frente de ella.

Adrien vio como el chico nuevo sujetaba a Marinette por los brazos para evitar que se cayera. Él le dio una amplia sonrisa, divertido por el despiste de la muchacha.

-¡Se los dije! –Chloé reía al ver que su predicción había sido correcta. Adrien dejó a Chloé y a su amiga, una fuerza mayor a él lo atraía hacia donde se encontraban su _amiga_ y el nuevo.

-No has cambiado nada –el chico sonrió. Marinette vio un par de ojos verdes que le resultaba terriblemente familiares. ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser ojos verdes?

-L-lo siento… ¿nos conocemos? –la chica entornó los ojos, intentando recordar.

-¡Me lastimas, Mari! ¿Acaso es porque me deje crecer el cabello? –la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No puede ser… ¿Luka? –la chica preguntó con un hilo de voz por la emoción. El chico asintió y extendió los brazos -¡Luka! –Marinette se precipitó a abrazar al muchacho.

Adrien se quedó estático en su lugar. Él sabía que Marinette era solo una amiga. Sabía que ella sentía algo por él y él no se sentía en la condición de corresponderla por sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug. Pero también sabía que verla abrazar y emocionarse por otro no le había causado la menor gracia.

-¿Agreste? ¿Qué ocurre? –Alya llegó junto con Nino. Miraron boquiabiertos como su tímida amiga hablaba animadamente con el joven de la guitarra -¿Quién es él?

-¡Es Luka! El hermano mayor de Julenka –Nino habló emocionado –hace tiempo no venía a visitarnos.

Adrien dio media vuelta y se alejó de la escena. – ¿Dónde vas, Adrien? –Nino preguntó al ver a su amigo irse.

-Falta poco para entrar, hay que apresurarnos –Adrien dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Se apresuró a entrar en la institución, para luego refugiarse en el baño. _''Calma, Agreste. Esto no tiene por qué importarte''._ Sentía algo parecido a ira y miedo combinados. Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló. Tenía que calmarse si no quería convertirse en víctima de Hawkmoth.

-¿Estás celoso, chico? –Plagg salió de su camisa y miró entretenido al chico -¿No que Marinette era solo una amiga? ¿Eh?

-Cállate, Plagg –el joven fulminó al kwami con la mirada –. Lo es. Es una gran amiga.

 **¡Hola amores! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Vengo a hacer una aclaración. Como aún no hay una imagen oficial de Luka, me inventé mi descripción. Cuando el verdadero Luka aparezca posiblemente vuelva a subir el o los capítulos con su apariencia verdadera. Y sí, en mi versión Marinette y Luka ya se conocían, ya que pienso que al ser el hermano mayor de su compañera, se habían conocido antes e incluso pudieron llegar a ser amigos. ¡Espero que les esté gustando! Es increíble el apoyo que he recibido en tan poco tiempo. ¡Los amo! ¡Y gracias por leerme! ¡Su apoyo significa montones para mí!**

 **Pd: ¿Tienen teorías sobre Luka? Yo tengo muchas, tanto de aspecto como de historia, me costó decidirme por una apariencia para él.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola amores! Primero, les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes el fic, no saben cuanto lo lamento y cuantas veces intenté hacerlo. Fue un año muy difícil, para no hacer largo el cuento, entré a la Universidad (mi primer año) y tenía muchas cosas, luego mi abuela se enfermó muy gravemente, fueron muchos meses cuidandola ya que vivíamos con ella. No tenia tiempo ni ideas. Luego, a mediados de año mi abuela falleció y fue un cambio muy grande para mi madre y para mí ya que solo somos nosotras dos. No tenía inspiración para continuarlo, y no quería subir algo solo por subir. Amo escribir y leer, hago esto porque amo Miraculous y amo escribir, quería poner mi corazón y alma en este proyecto, por lo que al sentirme mal no podía ni me parecía correcto. Pero, ¡volví! He leído sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, los amo sin conocerlos, pero se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado. Voy a subir este capítulo y otro más seguido, hice un esquema de ideas para cada capítulo para agilizar el proceso de producción de capítulos.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste! (He hecho cambios con respecto a la serie, cuando lo empecé no habían aparecido ni Luka ni le habían dado Miraculous a muchos de los chicos, por lo que esos sucesos se darán distintos, espero no les moleste) ¡Disfrutenlo!**_

 ** _Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

Capítulo 5

¿Qué era esa sensación tan incómoda en su pecho? ¿Acaso se sentía mal? Tenía una presión en su pecho y un vacío en su estómago -. Oye, Adrien, está todo bien?-Nino le preguntó al rubio en voz baja, mientras la Señorita Bustier escribía en el pizarron -Te noto extraño desde la mañana

-Extraño?- Adrien miró a su amigo sorprendido -No me pasa nada, Nino. Estoy bien -sonrió y empezó a tomar a puntes sobre lo que la profesora explicaba. La verdad no se sentía del todo bien, pero tampoco sabía como explicar su situación. Para terminarla de hacer, su corazón daba un brinco cada vez que oía a Marinette soltar pequeñas risas junto a Alya. ¿De qué hablaban con tanta emoción? Definitivamente eso no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Entre pequeñas risas de las chicas y un malestar en el fondo de su estómago Adrien pasó el resto del día sin poder concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Y todo se agravó cuando pudo escuchar una de las razones de que Marinette estuviera tan risueña aquel día.

-¿Crees que debería invitar a Luka a que se de una vuelta por la panadería? -La peliazul le comentó emocionada a su amiga. Llevaba años sin ver a su antiguo amigo, tenía mucho que contarle y quería saber todo de él.

Claro está, que en contraste con esta emoción y felicidad de Marinette se hallaba Adrien, hirviendo en algo desconocido para él, con la mera mención de "Luka".

"vamos Agreste, calmate. Mari es solo una amiga. Y ella se reencontró con un viejo amigo" se decía mentalmente. No podía perder la calma por algo que no le involucraba "Pero ella tiene sentimientos por mí…" Tenía que hallar una forma de calmarse, sus sentimientos lo estaban volviendo locos.

Ese día tenía programada una sesión de fotos, por lo que se marchó rápido del colegio. Se sentía extrañamente afortunado por tener aquella sesión, necesitaba despejar su mente y alejarse del colegio en esos momentos. Ocupaba concentrarse, no podía dejar que la presencia de alguien a quien acababa de conocer lo afectara tanto. ¿Qué podía significar Luka para él? No era más que el hermano mayor de una compañera. Era eso y nada más. "También era amigo de Marinette…". Como un relámpago la realidad lo golpeó; la pregunta no era qué significaba Luka, sino qué significaba _realmente_ Marinette para él. Estaba seguro que amaba a Ladybug, su Lady era su mayor inspiración y la dueña de su corazón, entonces ¿por qué dolía tanto su pecho al pensar en Marinette? Por el amor a Ladybug, Marinette tenía que mantenerse en su corazón simplemente como la gran amiga que era, por más que eso se sintiera incorrecto, era la única opción.

La sesión tuvo lugar en los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel, para presentar algunos nuevos conjuntos de la nueva colección juvenil de Gabriel Agreste. Posar para fotografías era algo que llevaba haciendo desde muy pequeño, no le costaba seguir las instrucciones del fotógrafo luego de tantos años escuchando las mismas exigencias: "Gira un poco la barbilla", "mira a la cámara", "gira tu torso un par de centímetros, luego pon tu mano descansando ahí". Cada vez era lo mismo, y ya reaccionaba ante aquellas indicaciones de forma automática. La mente del joven Agreste podía estar vagando en cualquier parte de la Vía Láctea que su cuerpo se movía por si solo delante de la cámara. Lo mismo había empezado a ocurrir siempre que detectaba algún peligro. Y esta ocasión no fue la diferencia, en su descanso su cuerpo fue el primero en avisarle que algo no andaba bien. Desde la ventana de la sala de descansos pudo vislumbrar gente llorando y gritando en las calles; muchos se encontraban sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y otros golpeandose contra lo primero que encontraban. Buscó a Plagg entre sus cosas y con una sola mirada supieron qué hacer.

Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose y Juleka habían decidido dar una vuelta con Luka después del colegio. Luka era alguien muy simpático y divertido, era tranquilo y fácil hablar con él. Todos estaban sentados en un pequeño café, riendo y poniéndose al día con todas las cosas que habían pasado. Marinette estaba tan perdida en la conversación que no percibió los gritos que venían afuera, hasta que Alya se levantó mirando su celular.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hay una alerta de akuma cerca! -con esas palabras todos se levantaron y salieron nerviosos por la puerta. Marinette miraba por todos lados, buscando el mejor lugar para esconderse y transformarse. Afuera todo era caos y gritos. ¿Cuál era el poder de este akuma y dónde estaba? Las personas lloraban y se maltrataban a sí mismos, corrían de un lado a otro, gritando.

Como una respuesta a todas sus preguntas Marinette vio como una muchacha aparecía caminando lentamente al final de la calle, arrastrando unas cadenas herrumbradas, sus ropas no eran más que un vestido gris hecho jirones. Chat Noir apareció brincando por entre los edificios detrás del akuma. Posiblemente la idea de Chat era sorprender al akuma por atrás, pero esta fue más rápida y sacó de entre los jirones de su vestido una cadena larga y más delgada que las otras, extendió su brazo y lanzó la cadena como si fuera un látigo, atrapando un pie del superhéroe. Chat intentó extender su vara pero el movimiento del akuma fue más rápido, trayéndolo al piso.

Marinette no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito en media calle, al ver como su compañero caía al suelo. Sentía que su mente no estaba procesando bien todo, tenía que buscar rápido un lugar para transformarse. Tenía mucho miedo y no podía explicar aquello. De pronto la mirada de Chat se posó en ella a lo lejos, se levantaba lo más rápido que podía, con sus ojos alarmados fijos en ella.

Marinette no se dio cuenta que al gritar el akuma decidió enfocarse en ella. Al verla asustada y desesperada pensó que era la víctima perfecta. " _Vamos a demostrarle lo que es realmente sentirse desesperanzada"_ el akuma dirigió su cadena hacia ella. Al oirla gritar Chat Noir sí se dio cuenta de todo, de las intenciones del akuma y de la posición en la que Marinette se encontraba. La podía ver pero igual se encontraba lejos de él, tenía que correr muy rápido si deseaba llegar a tiempo hasta ella. Chat vio como un jóven se apresuraba y empujaba a Marinette fuera de la zona de alcance del akuma.

-¡CORRE! -gritó Luka, ayudando a levantar a Marinette y moviendola fuera del lugar del combate.

Marinette corrió a toda velocidad, no preocupada por el villano, sino por su compañero. Necesitaba transformarse enseguida. Encontró un callejón vacío cerca del café en el que había estado con sus amigos y corrió a esconderse ahí. Una luz rosada baño el lugar y Ladybug salió meciéndose por los edificios.

" _Eres un inútil, niño"_ Una voz retumbó en la cabeza de Chat Noir, quien seguía en media calle, contemplando con la mirada vacía el lugar en donde su amiga casi había sido atacada. " _¡No pudiste ni salvarla! ¡Tuvo que hacerlo alguien más por ti!"_ No sabía de dónde venían esas voces pero lo desconcentraban por completo. Miró a su alrededor y el akuma no se encontraba por ningún lado. Se sentía extraño. " _¡Adrien! ¿Por qué siempre me decepcionas?"_ esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que escuchó. Miró asustado por todos lados, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. " _Me tienes decepcionado"_

-¡Silencio! -gritó Chat cayendo de rodillas al piso. Las voces sonaban cada vez más y más. Ladybug llegó al lugar justo a tiempo para ver a su compañero en el suelo.

-¿Chaton? ¿Dónde está el akuma? -la joven se acercó preocupada a su compañero. Al verlo de cerca vio como lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes, mojando el antifaz. -¿Chat?

-Nunca soy suficiente. No logro nada. ¡Por eso todos se van de mi lado! Como mi madre…-Chat miraba al vacío, como si Ladybug no se encontraba ahí. Las voces no cesaban. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor era lo que decían las voces. Decían la verdad. Las cosas que su padre pensaba de él, la decepción que era.

-¡Chat! No digas eso… -Ladybug tomó el rostro de Chat entre sus manos. No había rastro de la mirada pícara del rubio, solo una profunda tristeza. Claro, era el poder del akuma. -Chat, no puedes pelear en ese estado. ¡Esperame aquí! Perdón por llegar tarde… -dijo al ver que su compañero no respondía, parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Con el corazón hecho un puño salió en busca del akuma.

Ya sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con la cadena que tenía, porque con eso sumía, aparentemente, a la gente en un estado de tristeza. La culpa la golpeaba en el pecho al acercarse cada vez más al akuma. Si no se hubiese distraído tanto nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. El akuma estaba por la Torre Eiffel, cuando la ubicó llamó por su amuleto de la suerte, que resultó ser unas tijeras de hojalatero.

Al verla de espaldas y ubicando la cadena en su mano derecha, lanzó su yoyo para atraparla con el brazo. -Acabemos con esto rápido, tengo que ir a consolar a alguien -dijo molesta, jalando al akuma hasta tenerla cerca para romper en dos la cadena con las tijeras. Una mariposa negra salió de la cadena rota. La atrapó con su yoyo y la purificó.

Una joven se encontraba en el suelo, llorando, con una cadena pequeñita en sus manos, rota.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Ladybug al ver tan desconsolada a la joven.

-Mis padres no le apoyan, dicen que soy una inútil por querer estudiar algo que ellos no quieren -dijo entre sollozos la joven. -Y después de una pelea, estaba tan enojada que rompí la cadenita, que usaba de pulsera, que mi padre me había regalado.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con tus padres, con calma. Explicarles todo y en especial abrirles tu corazón - dijo la peliazul, ayudando a la chica a levantarse. Luego de que las pequeñas mariquitas devolvieran todo a su normalidad luego de lanzar el amuleto encantado, partió a buscar a Chat.

Chat se encontraba sentado en la acerca, confundido. Esta vez, a pesar del poder de Ladybug, recordaba todo lo que había sentido tras ser víctima del poder del akuma. Cuando Ladybug llegó, lo encontró con los ojos irritados, por haber llorado. -¿Chat? -lo llamó.

-Hoy no, mi Lady. Lo siento -dijo antes de elevarse con su vara y desaparecer entre los grandes edificios de París, dejando a la joven heroína angustiada por su amigo y compañero.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, amores! Espero que les esté gustando, gracias por darme una oportunidad con este fic. De nuevo me disculpo por haber estado ausente. Les mando muchos besos :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo que les prometí! Los que siguen están en proceso. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en este fic y tenerme paciencia. ¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

Capítulo 6

-Tikki, no entiendo nada de lo que ocurrió hoy - Marinette miraba a su Kwami preocupada, abrazando su almohada de gato.

-Lo único que sé es que el poder de este villano afectó mucho a Chat Noir -el kwami voló más cerca de su portadora. -Este akuma podía provocarle alucinaciones a sus víctimas, seguramente lo que presenció Chat fue muy fuerte para él.

-Eso lo sé… ¿Crees que Chat está enojado por qué no me presenté a la pelea a tiempo? -murmuró la joven, no podía evitar la sensación de culpa recorriendo su cuerpo. El kwami voló y le dio un beso de buenas noches a la joven en la mejilla -No, Mari. Él no haría eso.

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto, por primera vez Marinette Dupain-Cheng llegaba temprano, y Adrien Agreste no estaba en su lugar habitual. Marinette miraba extrañada el asiento vacío en frente de ella. Estaba segura de haber visto el auto de Adrien en la mañana, dejando al muchacho en el instituto. No hubo rastro de Adrien durante todo el primer periodo, por lo que la peliazul ideó escabullirse durante el almuerzo para ir a buscarlo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Marinette empezó a buscar en el Instituto; estaba dispuesta a buscarlo a dónde tuviese que ir, con tal de encontrarlo. Ya era suficiente la preocupación que tenía por Chat Noir para que ahora Adrien la asustara de esa forma. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no era usual de él faltar a clases sin avisar (menos después de que Nino le confirmara de que vio al chofer de los Agreste dejando al muchacho en la mañana).

Tenía miedo de que su búsqueda durase todo el día, pero justo encontró a su amigo en la biblioteca. Adrien miraba distraídamente la ventana, sin ningún libro en sus manos ni nada, solo una expresión vacía tan dolorosamente cruel, que le recordó por un momento al aspecto de su compañero superhéroe cuando fue atacado por ese akuma el día anterior. ¿Debía molestarlo? Tal vez el chico quería estar solo para ordenar sus pensamientos, por más que ahora se había vuelto más cercana a Adrien, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos para que le contara sus problemas.

Decidida a dejar al chico en su mundo, se dispuso a dar la vuelta y regresar con sus amigos. Su objetivo era encontrar a Adrien y lo había hecho…¿por qué no se sentía nada bien esa sensación? No se animaba a dejarlo ahí solo, por más que tuviera miedo de molestarlo o incomodado, no iba a dejar que Adrien corriera el riesgo de atraer a ningún akuma. Respiró hondo, Adrien solo estaba a unos estantes de distancia, sentado en una de las mesas, se dirigió hacia él.

Por su parte, el joven rubio se encontraba en una verdadera odisea mental. Desde la pelea con el akuma del día anterior, no había dejado de sentirse mal. A pesar de que la magia de Ladybug lo había liberado del efecto del akuma, lo que escuchó y vio mientras estaba bajo el poder del akuma seguía resonando en su mente. Nunca había ocurrido algo de ese tipo, nunca. El akuma lo había hecho sentir miserable, que no era bueno para ninguna cosa; escuchaba la voz de su padre restregandoselo en la cara y por más que intentaba controlarse, controlar sus pensamientos, no podía escapar de ellos. Ahora, a pesar de que ya no se encontraba bajo esa influencia, sentía que todo lo que había hecho el akuma no era nada más ni nada menos que hacerle enfrentar lo terrible que era su realidad. Dentro de él sabía que todo lo que había escuchado en esas alucinaciones era lo que su padre realmente pensaba de él. Incluso...una voz en su interior decía que existía la posibilidad...que por culpa de él su madre haya desaparecido…

-¿Adrien? -la voz de Marinette lo hizo volver a la realidad, lejos de ese lugar oscuro al cual estaba entrando. Marinette. Verla ahí frente a él hizo que recordara otra cosa. Ayer fue lo suficientemente inútil como para ni siquiera poderla salvar. La tuvo que salvar Luka. Si Luka no hubiese estado cerca y actuado rápido… La culpa volvía a adueñarse de él.

-Ah, hola, Marinette -el muchacho carraspeo antes de saludar a su amiga. En este momento no le apetecía hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella. ¿Y si declaraba lo que sentía en esos momentos? No se sentía con la estabilidad emocional para enfrentar una cosa así. Y la culpa volvía a asomarse…

-¿E-estás bien, Adrien? -se sentía tonta preguntando eso, pero no sabía de qué otra forma iniciar una conversación. Vio preocupada como Adrien empezó a tomar su mochila del piso.

-En estos momentos no quiero hablar, lo siento -se levantó para irse, intentando sonar lo más educado que podía. Calmate, Agreste.

-¡Espera! A-adrien…

-¡No estoy bien, no quiero hablar! -exclamó, intentando no sonar muy enojado ni levantar mucho la voz. Estaba exasperado, quería salir de ahí. Marinette sentía que debía dejarlo marchar, ser la miedosa que siempre era al frente de él. En estos momentos no importaba si a ella le gustaba o no, lo único que importaba era que era su amigo.

Al ver que Adrien se alejaba, decidió que tenía que actuar ahora o nunca, no podía arriesgarse a verlo como un akuma… No a él. Se apresuró y al llegar a donde Adrien lo tomó de la mano. Él la miró asombrado pero antes de poder decir algo, Marinette le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio.

-Si quieres irte de aquí, nos iremos -le susurró por lo bajo a Adrien. No pensaba dejarlo a ir solo. Lo condujo afuera de la biblioteca, hacia los casilleros. Seguían tomados de la mano, la sensación era extrañamente familiar, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no era ella la que se encontraba sonrojada sino él, que nunca había visto a su amiga actuar así.

-Mari…-empezó a decir Adrien al llegar a los casilleros, pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

-No, escuchame Adrien -comenzó a decir -Estás mal. No pienso dejar a mi amigo solo, cuando veo en sus ojos lo mal que lo está pasando. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Siempre hablas de que soy tu amiga, pues _esto_ es lo que hacen los amigos. No nos dejamos solos. _No estás solo_.

Adrien no sabía qué decir. Está no era la chica a la que conocía. Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa forma, tan decidida, segura y firme. Se preocupaba por él. Tal vez, solo tal vez a Marinette no solo le gustaba él por ser modelo, sino por su persona. Ese interés que mostraba en él lo hizo sentirse extrañamente reconfortado.

Marinette miraba expectante a Adrien, el muchacho la miraba sorprendido pero no decía nada. Ella no podía creer que hubiese dicho todo eso, sin tartamudear y con tanta seguridad. Se sentía orgullosa y también preocupada de haber sobrepasado un límite, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, no podía. Marinette condujo a Adrien al gimnasio, fueron directo hacia los vestidores, ahí podrían hablar tranquilos. Ya la hora de almuerzo estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que contaban con algo de tiempo para hablar a solas.

-Listo, ya no estamos en la biblioteca, ¿quería irte, verdad? -dijo la chica agitada, mirando con una extraña vitalidad a su amigo. Estaba nerviosa, pero algo extraño la estaba motivando a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Adrien, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto actuar a Marinette de esa forma tan decida, le recordaba hasta cierto punto a Ladybug… Apartó esa imagen de la mente; por el momento lo que importaba era escapar de ahí. ¿Qué le podría decir a Marinette sin herirla? No quería estar ahí, con ella ni con podía soportar en ese momento que Marinette se le declarara. No ahora. Lo que quería era esconderse del mundo, sentirse miserable con la tranquilidad de que nadie lo encontraría…

-Agreste - lo llamó la chica. Sin darse cuenta, Adrien se había quedado callado por un incómodo momento, ahora Marinette lo miraba enarcando una ceja entre irritada y preocupada.

-L-lo siento, Mari. Realmente no me siento bien, comprenderás si quiero estar solo, ¿verdad? Porque…

-No. No me iré y no me alejaré de tu lado -lo interrumpió la joven, tomando asiento en una de las bancas de los vestuarios. Lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules, mirada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven Agreste. Esa mirada… -No pienses ni por un minuto que te dejaré solo, Adrien Agreste. ¿No ves el peligro? ¡Estás mal! ¡Puedes ser víctima de un akuma en cualquier momento!

El joven contempló a su amiga atónito. Él pensaba, en la esfera depresiva en la que se encontraba desde el ataque del akuma, que Marinette solo venía a echarle más sal a la herida al declararle por fin sus sentimientos hacia él. Como había pasado esos días evitando que Marinette se declarara por los consejos que le dio como Chat Noir. Y ella solo quería ayudarlo, estaba preocupada por él.

-Mari yo…

-No digas nada, Adrien. No ocupas decirme qué es lo que tienes, solo que sepas que no estás solo. Y, mientras estés en ese estado, ¡yo haré lo que sea para protegerte de cualquier akuma! Porque… para eso son los amigos -Marinette se quiso golpear contra una pared al repetir la misma frase que había odiado. Eran amigos, por más que ella quisiera ser algo más, la amistad en estos momentos era más importante.

-¡Pero yo no pude protegerte! -gritó el muchacho conmovido por las palabras de su amiga, mientras pensaba en cómo se había comportado como un inútil en el ataque del día anterior. Al recordar que su amiga, si no hubiese sido por el hermano de Juleka, estuvo cerca de ser una de las víctimas del akuma por su falta de eficiencia. De pronto sintió que se rompía y no pudo controlar las lágrimas que ya bajaban rápidamente por su rostro. Marinette primero miró a su amigo confundida, ¿de qué no pudo protegerla?, luego entró en pánico al ver a Adrien llorar. Hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Se levantó y lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo. El joven le correspondió el abrazo al instante, aferrándose a ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se abrazaron mientras Adrien lloraba como no lo había hecho en años.

Terminaron sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra los casilleros, mientras Marinette consolaba al chico de sus sueños, mientras este lloraba en sus brazos. Sin saberlo, Adrien se sentía como en casa, sentía que todos los pensamientos negativos se iban de su mente. La presencia de Marinette tenía una especie de poder sobre él, se sentía cómodo, feliz, como si estuviera en un lugar en el que debía estar. De pronto lo inundó una sensación de vergüenza. Él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, no tenía por qué sentir eso por Marinette, ella solo era su amiga… ¿verdad?

El chico se apartó de los brazos de la chica y la miró a los ojos, ya había dejado de llorar hace unos minutos, pero sus ojos escocían y se encontraban rojos. La peliazul le devolvió la mirada, en sus ojos había preocupación, pero sobre todo, había amor.

-Gracias -susurró el chico. Tenía ganas de disculparse por su comportamiento, pero sentía que no era necesario, había una clase de comunicación entre ellos dos que no comprendía. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. Ahí estaba la chica que conocía. De pronto, recordó algo que ocupaba sacarse de la mente.

-Yo... me enteré que ayer casi te ataca el akuma, vi que un chico te salvó… ¿por qué no huiste como los demás?

La expresión de Marinette cambió, se suavizó de una forma extraña, entre preocupación y nostalgia -Ah sí, pero no estaba preocupada por mí. La verdad es que vi a Chat Noir teniendo problemas con el akuma y me preocupé por él, no sé por qué no reaccioné. Supongo que el miedo de que algo le pasase si apartaba la vista.

En ese momento Adrien Agreste sintió que esa chica a la cual llamaba su amiga era la persona en todo el mundo que más se preocupaba por él, incluso sin saber su alter-ego.

 **Nota: Siempre he pensado que por todo lo que ha pasado y el ambiente en el que vive, Adrien con depresión, o al menos que dentro de él pueden haber ideas muy fuertes y negativas influenciadas por su padre. Por eso se me ocurrió ese detalle, ya que para mí en una relación (y cuando uno ama a una persona) está dispuesta a ayudarlo a superar males y a creer como persona, un trabajo mutuo claro está. Como nuestros personajes van creciendo poco a poco, sentí que era un aspecto digno de analizar. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste mucho. ¡Disfruten y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!_**

 ** _Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

Capítulo 7

Marinette Dupain-Cheng llevaba horas mirando el techo de su habitación, perdida en una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos. Su cabeza se encontraba envuelta en una bruma que la alejaba de la realidad, por lo que no era consciente del kwami que intentaba conseguir la atención de su portadora. La peliazul solo pensaba en cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, pero muy a su pesar, pensaba a la vez en dos muchachos, que extrañamente, poseían las mismas características.

-Dime, Tikki,, ¿Habré hecho mal en ser tan insistente con Adrien hoy? -habló la chica luego de horas de silencio.

-¡Por fin dices algo! -respondió la pequeña kwami, entre aliviada e irritada. ¡Llevo rato intentando avisarte que tenías que ir a patrullar con Chat Noir!

Quizá fue el recordatorio de Tikki, su tono de reproche, o simplemente la mención del nombre de Chat Noir lo que hicieron que la joven se levantara de un salto de la cama.

-¡Oh _mon dieu_! ¡Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Son las once de la noche! ¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido? -Marinette daba vueltas en su habitación ¡Chat estaría enojado? Técnicamente lo había dejado plantado. Algunas noches salían a patrullar verificando que todo se encontrase en orden en la ciudad de París. Hoy era una de esas noches, ella misma le había pedido por mensaje que se vieran (a través de los miraculous). La verdad era que Marinette no solo quería verlo para patrullar, sino que su verdadera intención era averiguar cómo se encontraba su compañero.

A pesar de que había pasado toda la mañana preocupada por Adrien, en sus pensamientos seguía rondando ese gatito callejero. Desde el ataque del akuma, Chat se había comportado de forma muy extraña, al igual que Adrien… El pensamiento golpeó a Marinette como un látigo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Seguramente Adrien también había sido víctima del akuma, por eso estaba mal. Seguramente el poder del akuma había dejado alguna especie de efecto secundario en los muchachos. Pero no debía seguir pensando en Adrien, ahora su prioridad era ver a Chat, saber cómo estaba.

-¿Crees que sea muy tarde si voy yendo ya? Hace poco más de media hora que debía reunirme con él -la joven miraba a su kwami desesperada. Odiaba dejar plantado a Chat, y más luego de una situación así. Tikki no tuvo tiempo de responderle a su portadora cuando escuchó un ruido en la trampilla que daba al balcón de Marinette. Mientras el kwami volaba a esconderse, Marinette salía disparada a abrir la trampilla. Se encontró cara a cara con su compañero al abrir la trampilla, verde se encontró con azul por un momento. Chat sonrió alegre y la saludó. Marinette confundida saludó de vuelta y le hizo un ademán para que entrase.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó confundida.

-¿No te alegras de verme? -preguntó de vuelta Chat haciendo un puchero falso. Luego cambió de expresión a una más divertida. -Vine porque Ladybug no se presentó a patrullar conmigo, y después de esperarla un tiempo, decidí que podía aprovechar y venir a visitar a _mi_ purrincesa.

Marinette lo miró entre confundida y divertida, era extraño que Chat quisiera visitarla como Marinette (a pesar de que se habían vuelto más cercanos últimamente), pero al menos no se veía enojado con Ladybug por haber faltado a patrullar, igual sentía que debía disculparse de alguna forma.

-Bueno, me imagino que a Ladybug se le complicó un poco llegar

-Puede ser, pero no me quejo, me dio la oportunidad para escaparme y estar contigo -dijo mirándola con un brillo peculiar en la mirada. Marinette sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, ¿qué le ocurría a Chat? Apartó la mirada de Chat y miró hacía el diván, de pronto recordó la noche que se quedaron dormidos en su diván y sintió que el estado de su rostro empeoraba.

Al ver que se sonrojaba, Chat Noir sintió un extraño placer al pensar que él había provocado eso. Recientemente había descubierto que Marinette tenía muchos facetas que no había visto y que quería conocer. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar siendo Chat Noir, porque cuando era Adrien no tenía que hacer nada para que eso ocurriese, se sonrojaba con solo saludarla o al tartamudear; pero siendo Chat, él podía molestarla, decirle cosas bonitas, que podían parecer una broma, pero tenían el efecto deseado. Chat siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica y, esta vez, fue su turno sonrojarse al recordar lo ocurrido la otra noche.

-Yo… me alegra verte, Chat -fue Marinette la que rompió el silencio y la primera en despegar la vista del diván. Realmente se sentía aliviada de verlo y de que no estuviera molesto con Ladybug, pero se sentía rara, no podía explicar qué era, pero ver a Chat había provocado muchas y diferentes emociones dentro de ella.

-Quería verte, te debía una disculpa -Chat sonrió débilmente, su expresión abochornada por el recuerdo del diván había sido sustituida por una más solemne.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Marinette curiosa, no se le ocurría nada por lo que debía disculparlo.

-Me disculpo porque no pude salvarte ayer, princesa -Chat se veía triste. La emoción en los ojos del joven le recordó a la que vió ese mismo día en los ojos de su amigo.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? No hay nada por lo que discul…

-¡Claro que sí! -Chat hablaba con mucha emoción en su voz -No pude moverme a tiempo y… me disculpo también porque sentí celos -Marinette veía confundida al joven

-¿Celos?

-Celos porque no fui el que te salvó ayer…-la joven vió como las mejillas del superhéroe se teñían de un leve tono rosado. No pudo evitar que una risita se le escapase de los labios. Caminó hacia Chat y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió que se apoderaba de ella una extraña ternura y no podía controlar sus acciones.

-Chat, escuchame. Fue mi amigo Luka el que me ayudó a salir del área de ataque del akuma, pero fue porque yo me quedé ahí, preocupada por ti. Él actuó como cualquier amigo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. No pienses que nadie te ha reemplazado. Ladybug no te va a reemplazar por eso -los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron con un nuevo brillo, se sentía extrañamente mejor. Tal y como había descubierto en la mañana, hablar con ella y estar cerca de ella lo ayudaban de una forma inexplicable. -Pero, hay algo que me preocupa… Te vi afectado por el akuma, ¿cómo sigues?

Chat respiró hondo y sujeto una de las manos de Marinette que seguía sujetando su rostro. -No te preocupes, Purrincesa. Solo se me vinieron pensamientos feos a la mente, pueden parecer una tontería, pero hay cosas de mí que no sabes… por lo que palabras estúpidas y sin sentido me afectaron más de lo que deberían. Eso es todo -Le costaba sincerarse sin explicar el lío que era su familia, su vida en general; pero no se iba a desmotivar. El hecho de llorar todo lo mal que se sentía con ella antes, hizo que algo pesado de su pecho se levantase. Había sentido, gracias a las palabras que el akuma le hizo alucinar, que esa era la única verdad en su vida. Que solo existía para él el desamor, el rechazo de su padre, el vacío de su madre, que todo era su culpa incluso el hecho de que Ladybug no le correspondía, pero Marinette le hizo olvidar esas sensaciones. Ahora se sentía apoyado por sus amigos, porque sabía que los tenía a su lado. Pase lo que pasaba, no quería perder eso.

-No te quiero perder -susurró sin pensar Chat Noir, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la joven peliazul. Marinette no sintió ni sus mejillas sonrojarse ni las piernas flaquear, solo un pequeño calor muy reconfortante en su pecho y una pequeña sensación electrizante por su cuerpo.

Chat no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, según él sólo lo había pensado, por lo que no entendió el extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven. Tampoco proceso bien porqué la muchacha susurró un "Jamás me vas a perder, gatito" antes de acercarse a su rostro y darle al chico un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. El super héroe, más confundido que nunca, miró sorprendido a su amiga.

-Hace unas noches me pediste que fingiera que eras Adrien para que declarara lo que sentía por él, ¿verdad? -Marinette dijo y antes de que el superhéroe pudiera responder continuo -Pero, ese beso te lo dí pensando que eras tú, Chat Noir, el héroe de París y mi héroe.

Marinette no supo porqué dijo eso pero las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca. Sentía que cada palabra que decía venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, de su ser. Sintió pánico por un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Primero estuvo con Adrien, consolandolo mientras este lloraba entre sus brazos; ahora estaba con Chat Noir y le había dado un beso casi en la boca. ¡Se había vuelto loca!

-L-lo siento. Hoy fue un día de muchas emociones para mí -Marinette se alejó del superhéroe, nerviosa y soltando pequeñas risas histéricas.

-Tranquila, Mari -Chat Noir no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. Sentía que su corazón martillaba en su peso y no sabía cómo cambiar eso.

-De verdad, no te imaginas el día de hoy. ¡Abracé a Adrien! -dijo riendo aún más histérica. Chat ahora la miraba divertida, tal vez eso podría hacer desaparecer del ambiente aquel semi-beso -¿Ah, sí? ¿Te declaraste?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Él estaba mal, llorando y solo quería consolarlo y mi brillante idea fue abrazarlo -Marinette movía los brazos de forma un graciosa mientras explicaba lo sucedido -¡Ni siquiera sé si le molestó! Luego de consolarlo, me dio las gracias y cada uno se fue por su lado ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Seguramente ahora me odia ¡Claro! Me dio las gracias por ser cortés. Mañana seguramente se cambiará de clase porque no aguanta más verme luego de que yo lo abrazara ¡Ay, Chat! ¿Cómo podré verlo ahora?

Chat soltó una gran carcajada. Marinette sin duda alguna era increíble, graciosa y muy imaginativa. Marinette vio como su compañero reía y suspiró aliviada, su plan de distraerlo contándole su drama con Adrien había funcionado, tal vez así no malinterpretaba el semi-beso.

Por una hora entera, Marinette pasó contándole a Chat todos los posibles escenarios que podían salir mal con Adrien, mientras él se reía de las ocurrencias de la joven, sabiendo que todo eso que imaginaba no iba a pasar. Adrien no pensaría mal de ella de esa forma. Después de todo el mal rato que su mente depresiva, combinada con el akuma, le habían hecho pasar, era justamente un momento así, alegre y relajado lo que ocupaba, luego de haberse desahogado, para sentirse completamente mejor.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Gracias por el apoyo en este fic, los quiero mucho. ¿Qué les va pareciendo? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Besos :***_


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Feliz día del amor! Al menos eso depende de cuando lean este capítulo, en mí país sigue siendo 14 de febrero, aunque para mí siempre es día para celebrar el amor. Decidí hacer un tipo de especial aprovechando la fecha, pero quería hacerlo sin que perdiera sentido con la historia, así que lo hice tipo 2 en 1. Realmente espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Les agradezco por todo el apoyo que he recibido, no saben lo que significa para mí. ¡Disfruten!_**

 ** _Atención: Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso Thomas Astruc. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic le pertenece a mi cabecita._**

Capítulo 8

Ninguno de nuestros dos héroes pudo dormir bien durante la noche. Curiosamente ambos pensaban en lo mismo y en situaciones muy parecidas. Marinette se encontraba abrazando su almohada en forma de gato, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos que le parecían impropios de ella. Sin importar cuanto tratase, no podía quitarse al gato callejero de su cabeza. Debía admitirse a sí misma que pasar tiempo con Chat siendo Marinette le permitía conocer muchas cosas de él que con Ladybug no salían a flote. Tal vez porque siempre pasaba intentando llamar la atención de la heroína. Sin embargo, pasar tiempo con Chat Noir cada vez era mejor, no solo lo veía como su compañero de batalla sino realmente como su amigo, incluso su mejor amigo. Odiaba verlo mal y haría cualquier cosa por animarlo.

A kilómetros de la panadería Dupain-Cheng se encontraba, en las mismas cavilaciones, un joven rubio, mirando hacia su ventana sin poder conciliar el sueño. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, porque sentía que cada vez pensaba más en Marinette y menos en Ladybug y se suponía que era su Bugaboo la chica de sus sueños. Miró el reloj cansado, eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana y seguía sin poder dormir. El problema no era la culpa, no, el problema era que _disfrutaba_ extrañamente de esa culpa, o mejor dicho, del causante de esa culpa. Pasar tiempo con Marinette se había vuelto una clase de gusto culposo, principalmente por sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan cómodo con la chica. Claro, para Adrien todo eso estaba relacionado a que, no solo era su amiga, sino que era la primer amiga que había hecho en el instituto. Ella era muy especial con él, a pesar de saber de los sentimientos de ella hacia él (cosa por la que también se sentía culpable) ella ayudaba a todos desinteresadamente, lo ayudaba a él sin importar qué.

Tomó su celular para distraerse un rato, ya que tal vez así lograba conciliar el sueño. Al hacerlo, ante sus ojos brilló con gran intensidad la fecha de ese día en la pantalla del dispositivo. Era, ni más ni menos, que 14 de febrero. ¿Cómo no se había percatado? Con el efecto del akuma sobre él, y todo lo ocurrido, se le olvidó por completo la fecha.

-Plagg -llamó el muchacho en la oscuridad -¿Estás despierto? -por respuesta el joven solo recibió un gruñido. -Es que se me olvidó por completo conseguirle un regalo a Ladybug -susurró nuevamente el muchacho, angustiado, pero en parte, entusiasmado por saber que su primer pensamiento al pensar en el día de los enamorados seguía siendo su Lady. ¿Por qué no sería ella la primera que aparecería en su mente?

Marinette también, al igual que su amigo, se acababa de dar cuenta de la fecha. A diferencia de Plagg, que no mostraba el más mínimo interés en asuntos románticos de los humanos salvo que involucraran queso, Tikki se despertó cuando su amiga la llamó. Al ver a la pobre chica toda nerviosa por no saber qué regalo darle a Adrien, la pobre kwami no pudo aguantar sentir compasión por ella.

-Vamos, Mari. Podrías darle algo sencillo, ¿qué te parece? ¿Una carta declarandote? -sugirió la kwami; sin embargo, al ver la cara de pánico que se apoderaba de su portadora, decidió cambiar sus palabras -¡O una carta solo de amigos! Así no es nada comprometedor.

-Tikki, es que creo que no estoy lista para declarar lo que siento por Adrien… creo que me siento, un poco confundida -murmuró la joven poniéndose un suéter para salir de su cama y bajar las escaleras para buscar algo qué poder hacer en su escritorio. Tikki la siguió volando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya no te gusta Adrien?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! -exclamó la joven -¡Lo amo! No es eso, es solo que no sé si sea el momento. Creo que está pasando por cosas y no sé...ARGH no sé Tikki. Simplemente no sé si sea una buena idea o no.

Observando como la chica se sentaba con ademán derrotado en su escritorio, el kwami sintió aún más curiosidad por el estado emocional de su portadora, que no pudo evitar que una pregunta se le escapara. -¿No estarás confundida por Chat Noir?

La joven miró al kwami como si esta se estuviera volviendo loca -pff, Tikki, ¿crees que me gusta ese gato callejero? ¡Jamás! Es sólo un amigo, al que quiero mucho, pero es un amigo, ¿entendido?

La joven se puso a trabajar de inmediato en un pequeño proyecto para Adrien. Ya que el padre de Adrien se había llevado los méritos por la bufanda que le había hecho ella, podía regalarle una bufanda completamente nueva. No le importaba pasar toda la noche trabajando, por Adrien haría lo que hiciera.

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto, un Adrien Agreste ingresaba a la clase con grandes ojeras y luego de pasar toda la noche pensando qué podía darle a Ladybug. Ocupaba algo que no fuera muy romántico, por si lo volvía a rechazar, pero que fuera un recordatorio de cuanto la quería. Cuando por fin dio con una idea, ya Nathalie lo estaba llamando para desayunar. Se sentó, cansado, en su escritorio y miró sonriente a sus amigos, Nino y Alya, que se miraban con cara de enamorados entre sí.

-¡Feliz día, chicos! -los saludó, intentando captar la atención de ambos. La pareja lo saludó y le deseo un buen día del amor y la amistad, para luego seguir hablando entre sí. Adrien notó, sin mucha sorpresa, que Marinette aún no había llegado a clases. Seguramente se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase de los labios. Las lecciones empezaron y la mañana transcurrió y el joven Agreste se estaba empezando a poner inquieto porque no habían rastros de Marinette. Era normal que la joven llegara tarde, pero que faltara no era tan común. Sonó el timbre del almuerzo y Adrien vio cómo su pareja de amigos salieron como tortolitos corriendo fuera de la clase. Después de recoger sus cosas, se dispuso a salir pero chocó contra alguien que venía, aparentemente con gran velocidad.

Para alivio de Adrien, vio que había chocado con su amiga, y se sintió automáticamente más tranquilo. -¡Hola, Marinette! -saludó alegre, aunque su amiga se encontraba en el piso recogiendo una caja mediana rectangular, que tenía un lazo verde.

-¡H-hola! -no pudo evitar tartamudear, al verlo tan cerca, luego de todo lo ocurrido la vez pasada. La forma en la que la saludó le quitó el miedo de que él estuviera enojado por haberlo abrazado en los vestidores. Se sentía tranquila por ese lado, pero sumamente nerviosa porque estaba frente al chico que la volvía loca, y no sabía cómo darle el regalo que tenía en sus manos. Tenía miedo de que no le gustara el regalo, además de que descubriera su trabajo en la otra bufanda, la que piensa que se la dio su padre, y que por eso la odiara para siempre. Ella acostumbraba firmar siempre su trabajo, y ambas bufandas las había firmado, más que nada por costumbre, ¿la reconocería?

-¡Feliz día, Marinette! -dijo el muchacho feliz. La joven seguía muy nerviosa pero sonrió ante las palabras del chico. Adrien notó que la chica también tenía grandes círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, ¿se habría quedado mucho rato despierta luego de que Chat la dejara ayer en la noche?

-¡Día f-feliz, Adrien! Ay, digo, ¡Feliz día! -volvía a tartamudear. De pronto Adrien fue más consciente sobre el regalo que la joven traía en sus manos y lo relacionó inmediatamente con el nerviosismo de la chica. Sintió miedo, no estaba preparado para que se le declarara aún. Él sabía de los sentimientos de ella, pero no la quería rechazar, no quería que se alejara de él. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la joven lo interumpió -¡Tengo algo para ti! -dijo casi sin aliento. Se preparaba para recibir la caja que tenía la joven en las manos, pero se sorprendió al ver que guardaba la caja grande en su mochila y sacaba una más pequeña. Se la entregó con manos temblorosas -Son macarrons especiales, mis padres los hicieron para la panadería, pero pensé que te gustarían. ¡F-feliz día de la amistad!

El joven le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y le dijo, de forma muy sincera, que le encantaba. -De verdad, muchas gracias Mari. Lamento mucho no poder darte nada, te juro que se me olvidó la fecha -dijo el joven nervioso y apenado

-¡Tranquilo, Adrien! Yo también la olvidé -dijo riendo la joven -¿has visto a Alya? Ocupo darle su regalo, ¡Nos vemos en clase! -la joven se fue sin esperar palabra de Adrien y se alejó corriendo.

Adrien estaba confundido, y debía admitirlo, decepcionado. Sabía que no tenía porqué sentirse así, de nuevo sintió la culpa. Una parte de él realmente deseaba que el regalo que Marinette tenía fuera para él. ¿Por qué? Era solo una amiga y le dio un regalo en forma de amistad, eso debía bastarle. ¿Entonces, por qué sentía ese sentimiento?

Mientras el joven se perdía en sus pensamientos, Marinette corría a refugiarse en el baño. Al meterse en un cubículo Tikki salió volando de su bolso.

-¿Qué pasa, Marinette? ¿Por qué no le diste el regalo que le hiciste? -el kwami miraba preocupada como su amiga abrazaba su mochila con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando calmarse.

-Sentí que no podía, Tikki, que tampoco debía darselo. Sentía que no era para él, además de que me daba miedo que lo reconociera. En el momento, simplemente sentí que era una mala idea -Marinette le había dado a Adrien los macarrons que traía para Alya. Sentía que no era el momento para su regalo, no sabía que podía causar. Tampoco sentía que fuera correcto.

-Vamos, Marinette. Animate. Nada malo pasó. Puedes guardar el regalo y darselo para su cumpleaños o navidad. - el kwami intentaba consolar a su portadora. Por suerte, la chica se calmó rápidamente y no dejó que las emociones se apoderaban de ella. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a clases, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El resto del día transcurrió completamente normal. Adrien y Marinette no volvieron a hablar, salvo a cuestiones de pura cortesía y sonrisas. Adrien se fue rápido de clases al sonar el timbre de salida. Ocupaba ir a conseguir lo que quería darle a Ladybug, por suerte había logrado convencer al Gorila en la mañana para que en la tarde lo llevase a hacer unas compras. Tenía en mente un regalo, sencillo pero al que le iba a poner mucho amor. No fue difícil encontrar lo que quería, pero a la hora de comprar, cambió de idea y escogió otra cosa simplemente porque sentía una corazonada. Hizo todo lo más rápido posible, para que su padre no sospechara de su ausencia. Sin embargo, Gabriel Agreste pasaba especialmente bastante aislado los 14 de febrero, posiblemente sumido en pensamientos sobre su esposa, Emily.

Adrien llegó a su casa, escondió el regalo y se puso a hacer su tarea mientras esperaba que fuera la hora para ir a encontrarse con su Lady.

Marinette no se encontraba tan mal, como esperaba, luego de no darle el regalo a Adrien, a pesar de que pasó toda la noche haciendolo. Subió a su habitación luego de pasar un rato con sus padres, hizo su tarea rápidamente y se acostó, abrazando su peluche de gato, puso un despertador para recordarse que esa noche sí debía ver a Chat y se durmió.

Poner el despertador funcionó, junto con la insistencia de Tikki, así que salió a encontrarse con Chat sintiéndose más despierta. Se sentía muy emocionada por ver a su compañero, él era su amigo y quería darle un abrazo por el día de la amistad.

Chat ya estaba en el punto de reunión de aquel día, sobre el techo de un edificio, Ladybug lo saludó pero se quedó congelada al ver una pequeña bolsa de regalo junto a los pies del héroe.

-Buenas noches, mi Lady -Chat la saludó, tomó su mano y la besó. Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la actitud de su amigo. Él siempre flirteando con ella, nunca se inmutaba ante sus acciones, pero hoy no pudo evitarlo. -Feliz día del amor y la amistad, Bugaboo

-Feliz día, Chatton -sonrió y abrazó al muchacho. Chat se sorprendió pero correspondió en seguida. Aunque ella no correspondía su amor, eran amigos y eso era lo que importaba y debía disfrutarlo. Pensó en el regalo que tenía. No se sentía con las fuerzas para ser rechazado. Decidió no darle el regalo, no ahora, pero no por las razones que él admitía, sino porque, una parte de él, sentía que el regalo no era en realidad para ella.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, chatton? -preguntó Ladybug con curiosidad, estaba segura que si el regalo hubiese sido para ella ya se lo hubiera entregado, entonces ¿Qué era?

-oh, no es nada. Es un pequeño detalle para una amiga -dijo sonriendo Chat. Ladybug sintió algo pesado en su pecho, pero no le dio importancia. Chat podía tener todas las amigas que quisiera. Después de eso, patrullaron rápidamente por las calles de París. Ladybug fue la primera en retirarse, alegando que se sentía muy cansada y que parecía que iba a llover.

-Mejor vamos yendo a casa, Chatton. Si llueve no será muy agradable -la heroína le guiñó un ojo al gato antes de lanzar su yoyo y columpiarse lejos. Chat Noir la observó irse. Parecía tan inalcanzable. Siempre sentía eso cerca de ella: que ella era inalcanzable.

Cuando Ladybug había desaparecido de vista, sintió que era momento de dirigirse a otro lugar, lugar que lo estaba llamando como si de magia se tratase.

Marinette llegó al balcón de su casa y se destransformó. Entro a su cuarto acompañada de su kwami y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el regalo rectangular con una cinta verde que estaba sobre su cama. De pronto tuvo una idea. Tomó el regalo y salió nuevamente al balcón, dispuesta a transformarse nuevamente y buscar a cierto gato. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que salió al balcón, la persona en la que estaba pensando se encontraba de pie justo frente a ella.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? -estaba nerviosa, no lo esperaba ahi. Escondió el regalo tras una maseta, mirando al héroe y la bolsita que traía

-No te preocupes, purrincesa. Solo vine a desearte un feliz día del amor y de la amistad y a darte esto -Chat Noir extendió su brazo y le dio la bolsita. Ella lo miraba atónita

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, su voz estaba llena de una emoción inexplicable

-Porque, aunque no lo sepas, me has demostrado tu cariño y tu amistad más que muchas personas en mi vida y...simplemente sentía que esto era realmente para tí -Marinette abrió la bolsita y vio con sorpresa el peluche más tierno que había visto en su vida, era el peluche de un hámster. Ella amaba los hamsters. Lo miró asombrada y conmovida -¿Te gusta? Iba a ser un gato, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba comprando un hámster, pensando en ti. - _En vez de pensar en Ladybug, por eso sentía que la traicionaría si le daba ese regalo_ pensó para sus adentros el muchacho.

-Chat, es...es hermoso. ¡Me encanta! -su sonrisa era genuina y la felicidad que provocó en el joven super héroe fue tal que sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad con tan solo verla sonreír así. Abrazando el peluche Marinette lo miró y sonrió -Muchas gracias, Chat. De verdad. Yo también tengo algo para tí, toma

Sacó la caja detrás de la maceta y el joven reconoció sorprendido el envoltorio. -¿Es para mí?

-Sí -contestó firmemente la joven -En realidad, me di cuenta que solo podía ser para ti.

Sorprendido, abrió el regalo y encontró una hermosa bufanda, verde con detalles negros en los bordes. Era suave y olía también

-¿Te gusta? La hice con mis propias manos, sé que no es profesional, pero..

-Me encanta. -dijo Chat Noir abrazandola. El regalo era para él. No habían dudas, por el diseño y los colores. Se lo había dado a él, para él, y no a Adrien. Eso lo hizo feliz, lo hizo sentirse querido por su verdadero ser. Siempre tuvo miedo que nadie lo quisiera realmente por como era, y el Chat Noir; ser Chat Noir significaba una libertad tan grande para él. -¡Es perfecta! Patrullar da frío en estas épocas, ahora estaré más abrigado. ¡Gracias, Princesa! -sin decirle más, la tomó en un abrazo y la levantó, haciendola girar por todo lado. El balcón se llenó de risas.

-Feliz día del amor, Chat -susurró Marinette antes de que el héroe se fuera

-Feliz dia, Marinette -se despidió el muchacho guiñandole un ojo, antes de salir saltando de edificio en edificio, con una nueva y caliente bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Mientras una joven lo miraba feliz, abrazando a su nuevo peluche favorito.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, realmente disfruté mucho hacer este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Los quiero! Besos :***_


End file.
